Led Dent (Tokyo Ghost)
Due to the guilt of being too weak to protect his girl, Teddy joined the constable program and became Led Dent, one of the cities most notorious and strongest constable police force. As a result, he became jacked-in to the technology they had attempted to avoid their whole lives. Debbie realized she became exactly what she swore not to become, someone who was attempting to free a loved one from technology. In The Story Debbie worked with Led as a constable to capture bad guys to raise enough money so they could escape to Japan, where people still lived without being dependent on technology. They soon captured Davey Trauma, a wanted man with the ability to hack any computer system. Debbie figured this would be enough money for them to finally end their contract. They headed to Flak Tower, where they met with Flak to receive their payment. When he told them of their next mission would be in Tokyo, she realized he knew all along she planned on escaping. He gave the their new task -- to find the ruler of Japan, kill him, and bring down the EMP system protecting the nation as they were full of supplies and materials the world needed. Tokyo Debbie and Led headed to Japan, where they spent 9 days detoxing Led from his technology addiction on the journey there. Upon arriving, a samurai spotted them and Led chased him. However, he was not fast enough as the samurai jumped a ravine that Led could not follow. Debbie came to the rescue and scaled over the gap to tackle the man. However, she stood up after the fall only to realize she stood face to face with a woman samurai and horde of Japanese warrior ready to attack her. Debbie picked herself up off the ground. She stumbled on her words as she stood before Kazumi, a beautiful and powerful woman. Debbie attempted to lie about arriving alone. Kazumi informed her she already knew she was lying as Led Dent fell down ruining his hiding spot. Kazumi told them there was no place for lies in her new anti-technology world of Japan. She explained she was neo-bushido and healed Debbie's wounds. They met Mash, who initially gave them a hard time. He revealed he was kidding as he skulked away in the shadows and cursed Led and vowed revenge. Later that night, Led proposed to Debbie. Later that night, Led proposed to Debbie. After they made love, Mash attacked them with his gang of theives. Mash wanted revenge as Led had attacked his brother and him. However, he then revealed the reason was they were the perpetrators behind beating and filming Led on the internet when he was a teenager. Kazumi arrived and attempted to heal Led. However, she was stabbed in the back by Mash as Debbie watched in horror. Debbie and Led attempted to fight off Mash and eventually Led smashed Mash's head in with a stone. When Kazumi's men arrived, they mistakenly thought Led had harmed Kazumi. Led broke off from Debbie to flee the men. He returned to his ship where he was bleeding to death. He pulled out drugs, which he had sworn off, and decided to take it one last time to save his life. Davey Trauma suddenly transmitted to him on a screen once Led was jacked back in. Led Dent returned to the village, now under Davey Trauma's control. He was ordered to set off a bomb to lower the EMP. Debbie stood in his way and at the last moment he swerved his bike so as to avoid hitting her. Debbie knew there was still a chance to pull him out of the technological addiction but she had no time. As Led set the bomb to explode, she injected herself with a serum that would nullify technology. However, at that same moment the bomb exploded in the village. Flak's men soon arrived and set foot on Japan as the EMP had been lowered as Led watched in horror wondering if Debbie was ok. | Powers = * : Led is hooked into * : Led can be injected with Nanopac's to enhance his performance. :* | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Led is addicted to Nanopacs. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}